I'm Coming Home - BOOK ONE
by IceQuaffle21814
Summary: What do you get if you add an unknown or forgotten Evan's Sister? plus Severus Snape? Divided by Harry and a whole lot of trouble well of course you get a Harry Potter story with a twist, I know it has been done before but I want a go :D enjoy! swearing involved so rated M
1. Introduction

**Welcome to my first fanfic; this is an oc, with romantic interests but I hope to keep all the original couples together and I hope to form my idea of the Harry Potter series yet not offending the original timeline Yes I know this has been done before but I wish to have a go. Well disclaimer is I don't own anything you recognise they all belong to the rightful owners this is a mere hobby. Thank you and enjoy…..Oh one more thing, please review constructive criticism is more than welcome, if you have a serious problem with my writing please point out anything either in the reviews or even on inbox, I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can thank you and on with the show. **

Introduction

Looking at the faded writing of a long elegant letter, I let a single tear slip through my long eyelashes. The writer has been dead for the last 18 years; her last letter was the only thing I had of her, her last will and testament to me, a personal promise from me to her. The one thing she wished for and I couldn't do it, the one thing she had me promise, and I broke it. With one final blow I cried my heart out for the loss of my best friend; my sister.

Let me introduce myself my name is Rose Evans, I am the younger sister of Petunia Dursley but the older sister of Lily Potter, I am the forgotten sister. I wasn't close to my sisters, but I didn't hate them, I arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1970, my sister Lily arrived in the year 1971 a year after me; our elder sister Petunia however did not receive a letter; and that caused our massive family bust up. I graduated in the year 1986 at the tender age of 17, and my sister followed a year later. Nothing really interesting happened in my 7 years at Hogwarts, just a mass murderer going around murdering people but you know his story and what my sister had to do with it, this is my story now. Any way the year before my sister died, or was murdered in cold blood depending on how you look at it my nephew was born; Harry James Potter, I didn't attend the birth or any of my sisters weddings as I was aboard for a mission that the late great Albus Dumbledore had me do, and with only letter writing and owls to keep me in touch with the world, I knew I couldn't be there. But still my ever loving sister kept me in the loop; but one cold night on the 31st October 1981 my whole life changed, my sister was murdered, and of course you know how and you know why, but I swore that day I was going to get the SOB who did this.

Now it's the year 1991 and my not so small nephew is starting Hogwarts; and me I'm happily starting to teach there I'm going to become the Potions Mistress of Hogwarts, but my old friend Severus Snape is going still going to teach but I am there to lighten the load so speak (this is another crack pop idea from Dumbledore).

Now here is my story from the start of my new life; I'm going to tell you everything from the arrival at Hogwarts to the great battle of Hogwarts and hopefully beyond to my elder years. This is my time, this is my story; this is my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer is I don't own anything you recognise they all belong to the rightful owners this is a mere hobby. Thank you and enjoy…..Oh one more thing, please review constructive criticism is more than welcome, if you have a serious problem with my writing please point out anything either in the reviews or even on inbox, I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can thank you and on with the show. **

Chapter One

Looking at the old yet elegant castle I sighed as I dragged my trunk behind me, the summer breeze blowing my ginger hair from my face. My Emerald eyes wondering through the grounds as I made my way toward the door, my memories of my schooling floated in front of my eyes. I shed a single tear as I knocked three times on the large oak doors.

I wiped away the tear with my free hand just as the large doors opened revealing a rather severe-looking women who was wearing square glasses, and her black hair was in her usual tight bun on the back of her head she wore crisp clean green robes, I looked down at my own crinkled black robes as she smiled sweetly at me.

"You always made me feel like I was under dressed Professor" I muttered smiling back at her, my soft voice breaking slightly as nerves started to kick in.

"That's because you always were Miss Evans" she stated her thick Scottish accent coming through.

She stepped aside and looked me up and down properly, then throw her arms around me in a tight embrace, I dropped my trunk and hugged her just as tight, she was always like a second mum to me especially in Hogwarts, and she was there for me when my own mother died in my seventh year.

"I've missed you Minnie" I muttered in her shoulders using her nickname I had for her.

"So have I little cub" she said quietly, she let go of me and wiped her damp eyes. "How have you been?" she asked as I waved my wand and my trunk disappeared

"Okay I guess" I shrugged, as she looped her arms in to mine and we walked deeper in the castle. She took me on the familiar route to the Head office.

"I know it's been a while but how'd do you think Harry's got on?" I asked her, she gave me sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to watch him, throughout the years, I told Albus that it's wasn't a good idea to have him there but you know what he is like" she muttered looking anywhere but me.

"If I know my sister she would look after him, I hope" I muttered quietly "but I don't know the oaf she married though, and I never liked him" I added, we stopped at the familiar gargoyle;

"Sherbet lemon" she said and allowed me up the moving staircase first.

Once she arrived with me at the very solid dark oak door she knocked three times, and a soft male voice told us to enter.

We opened the door and it was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, and tainted wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat. We waited for a about twenty seconds before Albus Dumbledore stood in full blue wizard robes a large book in hand and he smiled brightly at us, his eyes twinkling behind his half- moon glasses.

"Ahh" he said as he placed the heavy looking brown book on his tidy desk. "Miss Evans how are you?" he said with his arms wide open; he hugged me gently and then went to sit in his chair.

He then waved his hand in the direction of two padded chairs. On his desk in front of us was two cups of steaming tea and a plate of biscuits, I leaned forward and reached for my cup, and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm fine thank you Professor," I said sipping at my tea, he looked at me with of a look of 'I don't believe you' I just shrugged "well as well as I can be" I said getting nervous with the stars I was receiving off my two professors. They smiled softly at me and we started our meeting, it was the usual meeting of new staff, rules and regulations and things like that. We also discussed me accompanying Hagrid (the giant gamekeeper) to see my nephew as he isn't receiving or replying to his Hogwarts letter. We then discussed my sleeping arrangements (down in the damp cold dungeons) and also my teaching timetable (as I'm training to be a teacher as well) we finished within the hour of me arriving and they let me go to my dorm to unpack (as I had been before I didn't need the tour and my luggage was already here).

Reaching the dungeons, I wrapped my cloak around me tighter as there was a cold breeze down here, I walked as quietly as I could down the long drafty corridor. I stopped as the door on my left opened and a tall figure stood in the way, he stood at 6ft 1 and thin but well-built man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth, He had shoulder-length, black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels. His eyes showed slight recognition as he stepped out in to the chilly corridor;

"Severus" I said smiling at him and he nodded at me as he left the corridor going up the way I came, his long black cloak flowed behind him, I smiled softly as he still resembles a bat.

I carried on with my journey down the long narrow corridor and turned left a little way up from Severus's door. I arrived at a portrait of a large green serpent wrapped around a bleeding white rose.

"Passsssssword?" he asked turning his Slytherin green eyes to me,

"Slytherin" I said unable to think of a password at the time I just wanted to go in and unpack.

As I entered the room a large fire jumped to life and lit up the room, I had a cozy round room with a large fire place, and it had a large deep sofa which faced the fire place, I had also a coffee table in front of the fire and sofa behind the sofa was two doors next to each other, and several empty book shelves either side of the doors. I walked towards one door and opened one on the left, and it was a large bath that filled most of the titled floor, (more like a small swimming pool) above it was loads of different taps and shower heads attached to ceiling there was a large window that took up the entre back wall, where I could see out under the lake, I could see out but nothing could see in.

There was a large sink on one wall on my right with a floor length mirror, and a white toilet; on the left wall there was also golden pipes going horizontal along the wall with some large fluffy looking Emerald green towels.

I closed the door quietly and went to the next door; in this room was a large bed with green quilting and silk bedding, there was a large oak wardrobe on the right of the wall and there was also a large set of matching draws next to it; there is also a large writing desk pushed against the wall. There was also two large windows with green drapes on either side of the bed. The bed itself had two matching bedside tables each kitted with magical lamps. On my bed was my large trunk, with a wave of my wand things like clothes, books, shoes, bags, dresses, robes, ornaments flew out of my trunk and went to the right places as in wardrobe, draws, and book cases. Within five minutes everything was unpacked and in their rightful place. I then changed in to joggers and a top and settled in to bed, with a final flick of my wand my room emitted in to darkness and I fell in to a deep sleep.

The moon shone brightly as Severus Snape sighed looking up at it brightly; he was currently sitting on the Astronomy tower, his dark eye glistened in the light as tears fell down his pale hallow cheeks. He sighed again and cried in his arms. Taking another swig at the amber liquid he cried harder and his shoulders shook.

**Wow there guys a long one here for you, what did you think? Good bad? Ugly? Reviews welcome and hope you enjoyed, chapter 2 will be up once written, and also I'm in need of a Beta; I've looked but would like one with access to pretty much all of the time or most of the time, check out my profile for details well I will see you again soon! Love to all xxxxx**


End file.
